Silver the Hedgehog (Injustice Guest)
Silver the Hedgehog is a DLC guest playable character in Injustice 2. Story Origins He is an anthropomorphic white hedgehog hailing from at least two centuries into the future where his role is to protect his time by changing the catastrophes made from the past, thus preventing the ruining of his era. To aid him, Silver makes use of his psychokinesis, an ability from his time that is considered the norm, which allows him to move objects with the power of his mind. Silver is a kindhearted and well-meaning individual, driven by a strong sense of justice to right the wrongs of the past to uphold peace, though he is somewhat naive and immature. Despite the monumental tasks he may have on hand, he is an optimist and will do whatever it is required to protect the world. He eventually ended up living in Sonic the Hedgehog's timeline after his attempt to travel in time to defeat the "Iblis Trigger". Still, Silver sides with Sonic and his friends in their new adventures while contending with threats which may put the future at risk. Role in ''Injustice 2'' Silver was with Sonic, Shadow and Blaze on capturing Infinite until a malfuction in the villain's Phantom Ruby transported them into the One Earth Reality, where they joined Batman's Insurgency while helping stop Superman from renewing the Regime and defeat Brainiac and Grodd's Society. Gear Set 'Head' * Sir Galahad Helmet: His Galahad Helmet worn by his Arthurian counterpart 'Torso' * Secret Freedom Fighters: His Agent Ace uniform as shown in [http://archiesonic.wikia.com/wiki/Archie_Sonic_Universe_Issue_41 Archie Sonic Universe Issue 41]. * Riders: His Riders outfit. * Sir Galahad Torso: Based on the armor piece worn by his Arthurian counterpart in Sonic and the Black Knight. Arms * Sir Galahad Arms: Based on the arm piece worn by his Arthurian counterpart. Legs * Sir Galahad Boots * Riders Boots In Game Scenes Intros * Approach (first to talk): Silver the Hedgehog hovers in the arena with his body covered with his cyan aura. After his opponent talks, Silver punches the palm of his hand as the aura in his body disappears and he enters his fighting pose. * Challenged (second to talk): Two of Dr. Eggman's Robots are watching over the area until they caught by a psychic force and destroyed before Silver flies in the area and faces his opponent. After his opponent speaks, Silver responds while forming an "X" with his arms and charging his fists with cyan aura. Post-Round Stance Silver adjusts his bracelets while he says: "Give up! You can't win!" or "Easy enough...". Wager Clash Silver locks with one of his arms charged with Psychic Aura and his other hand holding a Psychic Sphere. If he wins, he freezes his opponent with Psychokinesis and slams him/her into the ground. Character Select Silver shoots an psychic orb at his opponent's chest. Defeated Pose Similarly to his dying stance in the 2006 Sonic the Hedgehog game, Silver falls in the ground while moanning: "Not... now...". Outro Silver charges his body with Psychic aura and takes off in the air with numerous objects caught by his powers. Move Set Combo Moves * For the Future * The Iblis Trigger's Bane * It's No Use! * Soleanna Savior * Dream of an Absolution Grab Silver slams his opponent in the ground twice with Psychokinesis before pulling him/her and delivering an uppercut. Special Moves * Psychic Knife: A move based on the one he used in his Rival Battle in Sonic Generations. The Meter Burn version lets Silver perform it twice more. * Ground Smash: Silver lifts his opponent into the air before slamming them back down to the ground. The Meter Burn version causes his opponent to bounce. * Up You Go: Silver touches the ground to create a Psychic blast bellow his opponent which sends him/her flying in the air. The Meter Burn version lets Silver freeze his opponent with Psychokinesis for a Combo opportunity. * Psychic Teleportation: Silver uses his power to teleport in the opposite direction of his opponent. * Orbs of Justice: Silver shoots two Psychic Orbs at his opponent. The Meter Burn version lets him shoot a bigger orb after the first two. * Aura Crush: Similar to Raven's Soul Crush move in Injustice: Gods Among Us. Character Trait Psychic Soldier: Silver charges his body with Psychic Aura and levitates in the air, which is an ability that replaces and unlocks additional Special Moves (except Psychic Teleportation which is still available) for a limited amount of time. Super Move Future Crush: Silver performs a Psychic wave with a clap of his hands. If his opponent takes damage, Silver freezes his opponent with Psychokinesis and takes him/her to the future into a ruined building. Then, Silver zaps his opponent with two Psychic Orbs, slams him/her with two steel cars and, using his Psychokinesis in countless debris to create one gigantic sphere, Silver slams his opponent with "Meteor Smash", which obliterates the building in the progress and sends the opponent back to the arena. Intro Quotes Aquaman Silver: "The King of the seas I suppose..." Aquaman: "You will stay out of my seas!" Silver: "Not until they're truly safe." Aquaman: "Begone or be removed." Silver: "I won't leave here until the future is safe!" Aquaman: "This trident says otherwise." Atom Silver: "" Atom: "" Silver: "" Atom: "" Silver: "" Atom: "" Atrocitus Silver: "" Atrocitus: "" Silver: "" Atrocitus: "" Silver: "" Atrocitus: "" Aya Silver: "" Aya: "" Silver: "" Aya: "" Silver: "" Aya: "" Bane Silver: "" Bane: "" Silver: "" Bane: "" Silver: "" Atrocitus: "" Batman Silver: "I believe you called me for training?" Batman: "I need to know what you can do." Silver: "Very well. Then let's do it." Batman: "" Silver: "" Batman: "" Bizarro Silver: "" Bizarro: "" Silver: "" Bizarro: "" Silver: "" Bizarro: "" Black Adam Silver: "" Black Adam: "" Silver: "" Black Adam: "" Silver: "" Black Adam: "" Black Canary Silver: "I believe you called me for training?" Black Canary: "As long as I sign off that you're ready." Silver: "Then let it be done." Black Canary: "Combat's all about controlling conflict." Silver: "I've learned more combat rules in my travels." Black Canary: "Glad we understand each other." Black Lightning Silver: "" Black Lightning: "" Silver: "" Black Lightning: "" Silver: "" Black Lightning: "" Black Manta Silver: "" Black Manta: "" Silver: "" Black Manta: "" Silver: "" Black Manta: "" Blaze the Cat Silver: "" Blaze: "" Silver: "" Blaze: "I'm not used to fight a friend like you." Silver: "I know. Neither am I." Blaze: "Luckily, none of us will leave here harmed." Blue Beetle Silver: "" Blue Beetle: "" Silver: "" Blue Beetle: "" Silver: "" Blue Beetle: "" Brainiac Silver: "So many worlds destroyed by you..." Brainiac: "I collect planets, not destroy them." Silver: "That'll make you the Iblis Trigger." Brainiac: "My collection does not need you." Silver: "But those people in it do, Brainiac." Brainiac: "Your compassion will be your downfall." Captain Cold Silver: "" Captain Cold: "" Silver: "" Captain Cold: "" Silver: "" Captain Cold: "" Catwoman Silver: "" Catwoman: "" Silver: "" Catwoman: "" Silver: "" Catwoman: "" Cheetah Silver: "" Cheetah: "" Silver: "" Cheetah: "" Silver: "" Cheetah: "" Cyborg Silver: "" Cyborg: "" Silver: "" Cyborg: "" Silver: "" Cyborg: "" Darkseid Silver: "" Darkseid: "" Silver: "" Darkseid: "You will bow to me." Silver: "I bow to no god." Darkseid: "Darkseid's will is to be obeyed." Darth Vader Silver: "" Darth Vader: "" Silver: "" Darth Vader: "" Silver: "" Darth Vader: "" Deadshot Silver: "" Deadshot: "" Silver: "" Deadshot: "" Silver: "" Deadshot: "" Doctor Fate Silver: "" Doctor Fate: "" Silver: "" Doctor Fate: "" Silver: "" Doctor Fate: "" Firestorm Silver: "" Firestorm: "" Silver: "" Firestorm: "" Silver: "" Firestorm: "" Flash (Barry Allen) Silver: "" Barry Allen: "" Silver: "" Barry Allen: "" Silver: "" Barry Allen: "" Flash (Jay Garrick) Silver: "" Jay Garrick: "" Silver: "" Jay Garrick: "" Silver: "" Jay Garrick: "" Gorilla Grodd Silver: "I dealt with Jackals, Hedgehogs and Bats. Gorillas are my next choice." Gorilla Grodd: "I am no average gorilla, Rodent!" Silver: "And I am no average Hedgehog." Gorilla Grodd: "" Silver: "" Gorilla Grodd: "" Green Arrow Silver: "" Green Arrow: "" Silver: "" Green Arrow: "" Silver: "" Green Arrow: "" Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) Silver: "" Green Lantern: "" Silver: "" Green Lantern: "" Silver: "" Green Lantern: "" Green Lantern (John Stewart) Silver: "" John Stewart: "" Silver: "" John Stewart: "" Silver: "" John Stewart: "" Grid Silver: "" Grid: "" Silver: "" Grid: "" Silver: "" Grid: "" Harley Quinn Silver: "" Harley Quinn: "" Silver: "" Harley Quinn: "" Silver: "" Harley Quinn: "" Hellboy Silver: "" Hellboy: "" Silver: "" Hellboy: "" Silver: "" Hellboy: "" Himself Silver #1: "You're from the future?" Silver #2: "From another dimension. Like you." Silver #1: "Better hope this won't cause any paradox." Silver #1: "The two of us can't exist in the same reality..." Silver #2: "But one of us must stay until the future is safe." Silver #1: "Then go home. I'll do it for you." Infinite Silver: "You won't win this time." Infinite: "How do you plan to win this time?" Silver: "By ripping the Phantom Ruby out of your chest." Infinite: "Look who came back from the dead..." Silver: "You weren't that close to kill me." Infinite: "But this time, you won't be so lucky." Joker Silver: "Earth's most irredeemable criminal." Joker: "I'm a threat to pretty much everyone." Silver: "That'll make you the Iblis Trigger." Joker: "Don't start fights you can't finish." Silver: "If you think I can't win in this, that's a big mistake." Joker: "That's what the others thought too." Poison Ivy Silver: "" Poison Ivy: "" Silver: "" Poison Ivy: "" Silver: "" Poison Ivy: "" Raiden Silver: "" Raiden: "" Silver: "" Raiden: "" Silver: "" Raiden: "" Red Hood Silver: "" Red Hood: "" Silver: "" Red Hood: "" Silver: "" Red Hood: "" Reverse Flash Silver: "Destroying an entire timeline to make one man's life miserable?" Reverse Flash: "Tormenting people serves a purpose." Silver: "That'll make you the Iblis Trigger." Reverse Flash: "You think it was wise to track me down?" Silver: "And you think it was wise to mess with the past?" Reverse Flash: "To me, you're another victim." Robin Silver: "" Robin: "" Silver: "" Robin: "" Silver: "" Robin: "" Scarecrow Silver: "" Scarecrow: "" Silver: "" Scarecrow: "" Silver: "" Scarecrow: "" Shadow the Hedgehog Silver: "" Shadow: "" Silver: "" Shadow: "" Silver: "" Shadow: "" Sonic the Hedgehog Silver: "Are you ready for this, Sonic?" Sonic: "It's at least a good thing you don't call me the "Iblis Trigger" anymore." Silver: "But just remember. If it wasn't for Amy, you wouldn't last." Sonic: "So... why are we gonna fight again?" Silver: "We must be prepared for what's coming." Sonic: "Fair enough. But I'll warn you. You'll lose." Star Sapphire Silver: "" Star Sapphire: "" Silver: "" Star Sapphire: "" Silver: "" Star Sapphire: "" Stargirl Silver: "" Stargirl: "" Silver: "" Stargirl: "" Silver: "" Stargirl: "" Starfire Silver: "One of the Teen Titans. I presume." Starfire: "And her name is Starfire." Silver: "Very well. Then let's do it." Starfire: "Every battle is an adventure." Silver: "So is the pursuit of Justice." Starfire: "Some are better stories than others." Sub-Zero Silver: "" Sub-Zero: "" Silver: "" Sub-Zero: "" Silver: "" Sub-Zero: "" Supergirl Silver: "" Supergirl: "" Silver: "" Supergirl: "" Silver: "" Supergirl: "" Superman (One-Earth Regime) Silver: "So many dead because of you..." Superman: "I did it for Lois." Silver: "But what if she was one of them?" Superman: "You don't belong here!" Silver: "I won't leave here until the future is safe!" Superman: "That was your last chance." Superman (Prime-Earth Justice League) Silver: "" Superman: "" Silver: "" Superman: "" Silver: "" Superman: "" Swamp Thing Silver: "" Swamp Thing: "" Silver: "" Swamp Thing "" Silver: "" Swamp Thing: "" Terra Silver: "" Terra: "" Silver: "" Terra: "" Silver: "" Terra: "" Vixen Silver: "" Vixen: "" Silver: "" Vixen: "" Silver: "" Vixen: "" Wonder Woman Silver: "" Wonder Woman: "" Silver: "" Wonder Woman: "" Silver: "" Wonder Woman: "" Stage Crisis City Based on the first stage of the Silver Episode in Sonic 06. Multiverse Ending Narrating Quote "I traveled from the future to the past for one purpose: to defeat and destroy the Iblis Trigger. The agent of Chaos who have brought about the end of all life in my world. Through my journey, I've fought many threats which could and would be that agent. One of them was this world-collecting menace Brainiac. With one last blow, I would've finished him... if I hadn't been convinced by Batman and the Insurgents to spare him until the cities he stole were restored. So I did. I forced him in controlling his ship and made him return the cities back to where they belonged and how they were. The progress was successful with all of them. Except for one. Because its planet was destroyed in the past, I had to find a suitable place for that city in my dimension. Once it was restored and Brainiac was imprisoned, the other heroes and I explored the city to know it better. And... it was beautiful. The environment. The inhabitants. Everything. Quite like how my former home world in the future would've looked like if the Flames of Disaster hadn't destroyed it. I couldn't save the world in that timeline. But whatever it takes, I will save it in this one. And nothing will stop me." Images Used # Silver uses his powers to subdue Brainiac with Batman and Supergirl standing next to them. # Silver checks on a shrunk city while the other cities are restored and the Insurgents stand around him. # Silver is in a forest of the remaining city admiring the environment while Starfire and Supergirl enjoy themselves with the Wisps and the Chao, Batman, Green Lantern and Flash speak with the city's Mayor while Sonic trains Blue Beetle and Firestorm. Category:Characters Category:Injustice Category:DLC Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Males Category:Hedgehogs Category:Psychic Category:Heroes Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Spider-GemBlur's ideas